Draco Mauvais (Pigjr1)
Name: Draco Mauvais Mah-vay Gender: Male Age: 43 Element: Reifac (Metal) Signature Spells Antidote (Reifac): Removes poison Cloud Shift (Reifac): Creates solid clouds that can push/block things and provide a method of transportation Water Beam (Reifac): Shoots a sizable beam of water towards the target Metal Bending (Metal): The ability to turn metal into complex shapes Starting Weapons 'Aether Blade-' A long sword with a crystalline pommel and sharp ivory blade. There is a light blue gem encrusted in the pommel. Draco uses it in his right hand, as his right hand is stronger. 'Poison Pistol-' A small jade gun that injects poison into its target. It has 25 shots left and is used in his left hand, as his right hand uses the sword. Description Draco is a 6’ 3" caucasian male. He is rather thin and not very strong. He has light blue eyes and white hair. He also has a small beard and pointy ears. Draco is very mischievious despite being a Refiac mage of air and water. He often gets into conflict but tries to reserve killing as a last resort. He is very daring and easily gains respect. He often gets sent to prison for his mischievous ways. Clothes He wears a similar robe to this guy . His shoes are ivory and he wears a white cape. He wear a blue wizard’s hat as to mock people who assume magic people wear wizard’s hats. He also wears white gloves. Bio Draco Mauvais was born to Lucius Mauvais and Narcissa Mauvais in Caiferport. Lucius was a Whitesmith (Blacksmith who crafts with crystals) and very experienced in crafting crystal swords. Lucius gave Draco an Aether Sword for his 18th birthday, and he kept it ever since. He was also slightly experienced in crafting with metal, which gave Draco his Metal element and the ability to form things with metal. Narcissa was a Priest, trained in Refiac, giving Draco his Refiac element. One thing a Refiac Priest did was learn how to treat poisons, which Narcissa passed on to Draco. Draco’s Refiac ability and his ability to create things led to him learning how to create solid clouds. When Draco turned 21, he left to go to Aflatoxin City, where he bumped into an old man. The old man asked him to fetch him some Lavender, and Draco decided to get Lavender for the old man. The old man gave Draco a Poison Pistol and disappeared. Draco was happy with his good deed. He kept doing good deeds all the time. However, when he turned 34, another old man told him to retrieve some Lavender from his garden. The thing was, it wasn’t his garden. It was the Royal Garden. Draco was sent to prison, and from then on stopped doing good deeds. He confronted the old man and killed him, and was sent back to prison. Thus creating a vicious cycle. When Draco was 42, he wanted to learn what the meaning of life was. So he decided to go on an adventure. He prepared. He earned enough money for some white gloves, a blue wizard’s hat, and crystalline shoes. Then he traveled to the far-off Imperis to start his journey. Category:Characters